Ojamajo Dreambeat
Ojamajo Dreambeat 'is a fanfiction started by Yuki Mizuno, Hanami Hatake and more (add on). The plot revolves around the users on this wiki as ojamajos. Contents / Three girls were walking down the street hanging out. Their names were Yuki, Hanami, and Charm. They saw a Magic Shop. ''Yuki: Huh? What's this? Hanami: *reads* Magic Shop? Okay. They walk in. ???: Welcome to the DoReMi Magic Shop! Charm: OMG That scared me a little. ???: I'm Doremi Harukaze, and these are my friends, Hazuki and Aiko! Hazuki: Hi. Aiko: Konnichiwa! Yuki: Konnichiwa! I'm Yuki, this is Hanami, and that's Charm. We are friends. Charm: Is this the DoReMi Magic Shop? Yay! What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2! Hanami: Let's go in, Charm! Come on, Yuki! They all step in. Charm: Neat! Charm looks over to a table past the entrance to see a tap on it. Charm: Ooh, a tap! Charm grabs it and accidentally drops it on Hanami's shoe. Hanami suddenly falls down as a green witchy outfit topples on her. Hanami: Uuhh.. W-What's this? Then, Hanami flies away on a broom and crashes on a store across the road. Momo Hibiki, walking by, stares as she crash lands on the store. Momo: oOf Find out what happens next in Chapter 3! Momo was confused. Momo: WuT? '' A girl with a large red ribbon appears out of basically nowhere. Already, with a tap in hand. ''Doremi: She's a Ojamajo already? Hanami: Wait, WUT?! So I'm a Ojamajo... Charm: OOH! Yay~! She's an Ojamajo! Yuki: So sugoi! Then everyone looks at the girl with the red ribbon, and then as she turns around, smiling, they notice exactly who she is. All (Except Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko): ICHIGO?!?! Ichigo: Min'na! S-sorry for my strange entrance...I can't believe I'm a Ojamajo already... Yuki: It's okay, right minasan? Everyone: Hai! Ichigo: Thank you. Hehe! Hanami: So what do we do now? And then Charm sees yet another tap, appearing in front of... HER?! ''Is Charm an Ojamajo?! Find out in Chapter 4~'' Okay, time to show everyone what a real majo is! Charm gets her tap, and began to transform. Charm: ...I am... an ojamajo now?? Hanami: Yay!! She turned into a majo!! Yuki: She is? Yay!! Ichigo: Ooh, amazing! Charm: I cannot believe that we all turned into ojamajos! Hanami: I meant... we all do! Yuki: Good thing you showed up your form! Charm: Thanks, guys! There's a mysterious girl with a smile, and loud footsteps that can hear almost everyone was looking at her. Charm is so familiar about that girl. Could it that be... Charm: R...Rainmundo?? ''Will Charm and everyone discover about the new girl? Find out in Chapter 5~'' Hanami: Woah woah woah. Rainmundo?! I..I thought... Yuki: ...that you and Charm were the same... Rainmundo and Charm: We're not! Hanami: W..Wow! I can't believe this! Aiko: Hello! Woah, there are more?! Momo: Big oof... Hanami, grab the oofissy wand Hanami pulls out a wand with an oof head and is makes a sound "oof" Hanami: lol Yuki: What now? '''sorry im kinda lazy ;-; Everyone got shocked when they got the right person... but, they got the same idea for her to turn into a majo! Hanami: So... Rainmundo... I want to show you something. Rainmundo: Yeah, what is it, Hanami? Charm: Look on the floor! There's something beside you! Rainmundo: Huh? W...What's this? Charm: It's a tap, and when you push that button with a musical note in the middle, magic produces all over you, and a majo outfit appears! You wear it all the way to the end of the music! Rainmundo: Uh... okay... Rainmundo pushed the button on the tap, and... Rainmundo: Huh? Charm: I think she transformed recently just now! Hanami: Yep. Ichigo: Look! She finished transforming! Rainmundo finished her transforming sequence, and then, she showed it to everyone. Everyone: Wow! Rainmundo, you look so cute on your outfit! Rainmundo: ...I am? Yuki: Yep! I was so grateful that you appeared as the next majo! Hanami: Yeah, Yuki is right! You are so special these days, and you were pretty amazing! Rainmundo: ...Thanks, everyone. Thanks, Charm. Charm: Doitashimashite, Rainmundo! Will Rainmundo be the next majo? Find out in Chapter 7~ Rainmundo was excited, along with the other girls, however.. "Hanami? why u always leave me alone" Jaimie has a tap in hand, but drops it. "Her tap.." Charm's speechless. "It..SHATTERED?!" "ok boomer" Hanami just stares, confused. "well dang, Guess I don't need THIS anymore." Jaimie comes down from her floaty state and walks out the shop gracefully. "H-hey!! Jaimie!! WAIT!" Hanami runs out. "H-huh?! Daijobudesuka, Hanami-san?" Yuki runs out. "GUYS!!" Aiko yells but then Charm runs out. "She's still here..." Doremi says, then Rainmundo runs out, leaving Ichigo. Ichigo runs out, finds a quiet place, and starts singing. Jaimie hears her and gets mad. "The nerve of that girl.." Jaimie takes out a gun, and prepares to shoot when.. "Jaimie. Stop." Hanami appears out of basically nowhere and blocks the gun. "You need to control yourself. You don't just go around and try to shoot Ichigo. Leave her alone, she's doing what she wants." Jaimie gets mad. "She's a b***, I'm about to sacrifice myself and yet she just goes around and sings? The nerve of that girl-" She's blocked by Hanami. "Shut. Up. Already." Hanami goes to bench with Rainmundo, Charm, and Yuki. '' ''"What's..wrong? Like, seriously, what just even happened?" Yuki is crying. "Jaimie is being a b*** and trying to shoot Ichigo-" Hanami is interrupted by...Akari? "She's trying to kill my GIRLFRIEND?! WHY?!" Akari is upset.Category:Fanfictions Category:User:JackiiSekaiReborn Category:User:LoveLife2015 Category:Ojamajo Fanfictions Category:Hanami Hatake Category:Yuki Mizuno Category:PasuMeta Category:JaimiePhonic Category:Rainmundo Category:Hikari Aikawa